In the display field, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display devices have been gradually replaced the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized. The Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) display possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display and therefore is considered as a dream display. The OLED can be categorized as Passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and (Active matrix OLED) AMOLED according to their driving types.
However, the LCD and OLED of prior art cannot be applied to all occasions, such as displaying and meanwhile, allowing to see the scene behind the monitor through the monitor. The transparent display for meeting such needs as a new display technology has drawn more and more attentions. The transparent display allows the audience can watch the background behind the display through the display at the same time as showing images. With the fusion of the display images and the background, the viewing experience better than the ordinary display can be provided as an excellent carrier of exhibition and the augmented reality (AR) enhancement.
The color temperature has bigger influence to the display quality of the display. The display color temperature of the ordinary LCD or OLED is adjusted according to the user's preferences. It only considers the display result and cannot be applied for the special applications of the transparent display. The transparent display of prior art has a fixed color temperature. As the color temperature of the environment in which the transparent display is located is changed, the color temperature of the transparent display does not change. Then, as performing the image display and the background display at the same time, a larger color temperature difference may exist for the display image and the background and the viewing experience of the user is worse.
The invention patent application No. CN103504881A filed an interactive display window. The interactive display window utilizes a transparent display, comprising a sensor module and a touch module, which can implement the adjustments of color temperature, brightness and spectral characteristics to the light source according to the results of environment sensing and user touch instructions so as to improve the viewing effect. However, the application can only be applied for the LCD transparent display having the backlight source. The application scene is limited and the corresponding adjustment for the transparent display color temperature and environmental color temperature cannot be realized.